Pressure
by AoifeRose
Summary: Strictly MA - Addie and Charlotte - Mature Content. Another one of my Daydreams!


**A/N: All Shonda's – of course I wish they were mine ;)**

**This is set about 5 episodes into S3 – so just be warned a few bits may have real time references to what is actually going on in the show. However, once again the scenario is totally my own. **

Not even a hurricane hitting the practice would make this day worse than it already is. Nai isn't talking to her. Pete and Violet are at war over the best way to treat a patient with insomnia; Sam is waiting for a Naomi clone to walk into his life to fill the empty void so he is crying on her shoulder. Ditto for Cooper when it comes to Charlotte; she hasn't asked why they broke up. And Dell is on a crusade to get his daughter into the best school in town which means patients have been complaining to her about his tardiness and lack of interest.

The only member of the practice not annoying her is Charlotte and that is something she never ever thought she'd say. As she does final checks to see everyone has left and the lights are all off - the electricity bill was through the roof last month - she realises that the light in Charlotte's office is still on. '

'Goddamit' she mutters to herself, how many times am I going to have to tell them to turn off the lights. Her charitable mood towards Charlotte is fading fast. They paid $50,000 to be part of this practice, they're all equals and yet she still feels like the boss, which she hates. Being in charge was never part of the plan.

As she opens the door to Charlottes office she realises she is still sitting behind her desk.

She looks at the blonde who has her head resting against her high back chair, her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. Addison stands staring captured by the true beauty that is Charlotte King, when she's not roaring instructions at poor scared interns or barking at surgeons because 'all they do is cut and stitch, not fix'. She smiles and as her thoughts come back to the real world she realises something is buzzing. She checks her pager but it's not that. She checks her mobile but that's not it either. She realises it must be Charlottes and wonders whether or not to wake her in case it is important.

She looks at Charlotte's desk to see if she can see the phone lighting up. As she does this something catches her attention, a black lace thong on the desk. One of her props for her patients Addison thinks. All of a sudden however Charlotte moves her head to the right and moans softly as Addison notices that her right arm is moving under the desk.

'Oh bloody hell get out now Montgomery' the little voice in her head screams. 'This is not what you need this evening'. But the voice playing devil's advocate says 'You've just had the day from hell, watching a beautiful woman pleasure herself in reality as opposed to that awful porn you've been forced to watch in the past by ex's, might be just what you need to brighten up your evening. Addison had been in a relationship with a girl for 6 months when they were both 18 and she was travelling around Europe before med school. She thinks of Natalie now and smiles. They were young and inexperienced but Addison felt something with Natalie that she never felt with all her subsequent male lovers.

She is still thinking about Natalie when a voice emanates from behind the desk 'Are you going to stand there and watch me all night or are you going to give a girl a hand' Charlotte says in that strong Southern accent that Addison loves.

'Eh sorry... emm... yeah'

'Lost for words Montgomery never thought I'd see the day'

'Well in all fairness Charlotte I never thought I'd see the day I'd be standing in the doorway of your office watching you touching yourself'

Charlotte doesn't answer her, just moves her hand faster under the desk and moans, pushing her head back against the chair as she cums. Addison stands with her mouth agape a feeling in the pit of her stomach like someone is tickling her and teasing her all at once. She props herself against the door jamb to hold herself up and hopes that her legs hold her up.

'Wow I needed that. Just had the day from hell. Dam men coming in here telling me all their sexual woes – 'I can't please my woman', 'she never cums', I never cum', yada yada yada'. All I could think was not one of you could ever make me happy in bed so I'm not surprised you can't satisfy a woman. Then I had a beautiful red head, last patient of the day – late 30's, breasts to die for and a waist that was so perfect she could model. Listening to her talk about not being able to get a man made me want to say 'ever thought about batting for the other team' – I came so close to doing it. But I couldn't – doctor patient confidentiality and professionalism and all that rubbish. So I decided I needed a bit of light relief before going home to an empty bed where all I'd do is think about you, sorry her, all night. The slight of tongue hadn't bypassed Addison and she was stuck for words for a moment – the second time in as many minutes and not a feeling she liked anymore.

'You couldn't do it when you got home?' Addison asked regaining her composure.

'Sorry it was kind of a pressing issue!'

'Yes I could see that.

'Addison I'm sorry, it was very unprofessional of me. But I haven't had sex in four months and I am a highly sexual being – ask my ex's! That woman just turned me on – men or women I've never differentiated, sex is sex, in fact if you ask me its better with a woman. But I don't make a habit of this. She was just so hot!'

Addison laughs despite herself. 'Charlotte this is possibly the most awkward and yet tantalising situation I have ever found myself in. I should have walked away when I realised what you were doing, I could have walked away. But my legs and my head just wouldn't let me walk away'.

'So are you going to stand in that doorway all night or are you coming in now that I'm, ahem, finished'

'Do you want me to come in?'

'I could take that in a completely different manner to how it's meant but I'll take it in the literal sense. Come in, sit down, tell me all your woes, God knows everyone else has today'

Addison walks towards the couch and begins to sit down, but has second thoughts and straightens up to leave. 'Charlotte I should go. This isn't... She doesn't get to finish her sentence, as she feels a body against her back, arms draped around her waist, head nestled into her back. She feels the hands begin to knead her tummy and hips and moves up toward her breasts. She moans and leans back against Charlotte, who although is smaller in height, is certainly a match in strength. She turns in the circle of the arms around her and looks straight at her captor. As she looks down into deep blue pools she feels her legs go from under her.

'Ok I need to sit down before I fall down Charlotte'

'Sit in the armchair and I'll get you some water'

'I don't need water, just to sit'

'Ok'

Charlotte guides Addison backwards to the armchair, keeping her arms around her and as she sits down Charlotte slips her arms out from around her waist and rests them on her shoulders. She leans in and kisses hard pushing her back against the chair.

'All I could think about when I looked at that patient was you – her lips, her breasts, her hair – all of it reminded me of you. I was so horny when she left that I had to relieve the pressure or I was going to explode. Jesus Addison I need you!'

Instinct takes over as Addison pulls Charlotte into down on top of her, kissing her lips and neck intermittently, running her hands all over her body holding the back of her neck and pulling her in for deep fast kisses. By now clothes are starting to feel like a serious hindrance. Charlotte grabs the hem of Addison's skirt and pulls it up to her waist, not bothering to see if the redhead can get up and take it off – she is too desperate to touch her. She runs her hand back up to capture Addison's breasts in her hands and kneads her nipples into hard little buds under her sky blue satin bra. She makes a move down to replace her hands with her mouth but Addison is too quick and catches her completely unaware as she pulls her back up and kisses her, this time slower, calmer, trying to allow time for both of them to breath.

Addison pushes Charlotte back slightly on top of her and looks deep into her eyes.

'I'll have to meet this red head that has such a striking resemblance to me next time she's here. Because if she has this affect on you every time we might have to make her visits more regular'

Addison is trying to lighten the mood slightly and tone things down so she can make sure Charlotte is sure about what they are doing. But Charlotte is way beyond thoughts like that anymore. She doesn't care about the repercussions; she just has to touch Addison now!

'Shut Up Montgomery – if you want to talk go find Naomi – if you want to fuck stay right where you are'

Addison doesn't even get time to reply as she feels Charlotte recapture her lips and slip her tongue into her mouth battling with her own tongue for dominance. The distraction of this almost throws Addison off what happens next expect her senses are so heightened she couldn't mistake that touch for anything other than someone touching her between her legs, massaging her gently at first, circling her clit, teasing it until the blood is totally centred there. Then she feels a hand move her sky blue satin panties aside and almost immediately she feels two fingers inside her, pulling in and out, matching the rhythm of Charlotte's tongue in her mouth.

'Oh fuck, Jesus Charlotte, don't stop. Please don't stop, I'm so close – touch my clit please, please'

Charlotte knows just how to please a woman, and she has no intention of letting Addison get off that quickly.

She continues her assault of Addison's mouth kissing deep and long, not knowing how either of them is actually breathing anymore. She proceeds to kiss down her neck and finally reaches her destination as she takes one nipple into her mouth through the satin. She leaves a wet stain as she moves to the other all the time slipping her fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, making Addison moan and scream her name over and over.

'Please Charlotte my clit'

Charlotte removes her fingers and feels Addison jolt forward at the sudden loss of contact. However when Addison opens her eyes to look down, Charlotte is kneeling on the floor in front of her, her intention clear. She pulls the satin panties down out of her way and takes Addison into her mouth, licking the wetness that adorns her crotch and finally giving into Addison's demands and sucking her clit gently into her mouth. The persistence and harshness of earlier has disappeared and Charlotte is now gentle and soothing as she sucks and kisses Addison's clit.

She feels Addison jolt forward again, this time for a different reason, feels the spasm or orgasm as it overtakes her. She feels every gentle movement and shiver as she moves her way back up to look into those beautiful eyes. Addison is just catching her breath as Charlotte kisses her gently on the lips, a short kiss.

'She curls up against Addison and Addison feels her curl around her body in the armchair. She could quite happily sleep here all night but she knows that it's late and they both have early starts.

When Addison finally finds her voice she says 'I want to return the favour, come home with me'.

'I don't need any favours Addison - I was dealing with that when you came in if you remember rightly' Charlotte says with a sly wink.

'Ok well come home with me anyway. I can't have you doing that to me and then just disappearing. I might wake up in the middle of the night thinking it was a dream and need reassuring that it wasn't!'

Charlotte laughs and Addison hugs her tight as she picks her up and puts them both standing upright.

'Your car or mine' Addison asks'

'Think mine would be safer' Charlotte says seriously – I don't think I could trust myself if my hands weren't on the wheel. Plus your house is nearer'

They walk to the door of Charlotte's office hand-in-hand and Addison flicks the switch for the lights thinking she really doesn't care how much the electricity bill is next month.


End file.
